Heff the Heffalump
". ]]Heff the Heffalump 'is one of two honey thieves who appears as a minor antagonist in [[The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh]]. He appears as one of the two main antagonists of The Great Honey Pot Robbery and ''A Bird in the Hand''. He is voiced by Chuck McCann. Unlike Stan, Heff is a heffalump. His personality is loud, easily scared, helpful, emotional, funny, fearful, thoughtless, hard-working, efficient, happy-go-lucky, eager, fussy, feisty, attentive, laid-back, ungenerous, malicious, persistent, hyperactive, envious, finnicky, fun-loving, hot-headed, exuberant, frolicsome, faint-hearted, annoying, loquacious, uncompromising, mean-spirited, prissy and foolish. History In '''The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Heff is openly frightened by even the slightest mention of mice, especially big mice, like Roo (or at least that is what he and Stan think he is). When Roo tries to fight them, the freaked out heffalump begs Stan to get him away from "the giant mouse". If there is one characters he is afraid of more than Roo, it's Wooster, the giant woozle. When Wooster hears about the honey they found, a horrified Heff reluctantly follows Stan to "brunchfast" with Wooster following them. When they approach Rabbit, Tigger, Roo, and Piglet, they intimidate them and soon find their way to "brunchfast" where Pooh convinces Wooster that he ought to share and be a friend. When Wooster reacts to the thought of Pooh being his friend, Heff tries to help Stan take Pooh’s honey, but Wooster ultimately stops them. In frustration, Stan and Heff leave, but not before Stan promises that they will be back, to which Heff replies with the simple question of how they would. , who are about to take Winnie the Pooh’s honey]]In A Bird in the Hand, Heff comes up with the simple plan of capturing Kessie and holding for a ransom of honey. After capturing Kessie, and later Rabbit, and taking them to their hideout, a ransom letter is sent out and intercepted by Pooh, Tigger and Piglet, they are eventually captured themselves. Kessie, then, convinces Stan Matt and Heff to start taking care of them all. When she talks Heff into taking a pot of honey from their large ransom payment of sorts, this causes a large flood honey in the hideout. After Stan begs for Kessie to be taken as far as away from them as possible, Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, and Kessie leave Stan Matt and Heff in their hideout. This was his and Stan Matt’s last appearance. Trivia * Despite his role of the dumb muscle, Heff appears to be a huge wimp. It’s really a wonder if he’s successful in his role, and if Stan really needs him. * A few Disney fans has noticed that Heff has some similarities to that of Br’er Bear. Those examples being that they are dim-witted, they work with somewhat intelligent partners (Heff with Stan and Br’er Bear with Br’er Fox), and that they have the role of the brawns. Category:Characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Heffalumps Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:Stubs Category:Stub